


Razzle Dazzle Let's Bedazzle

by prettyshiroic (kcgane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, M/M, a shocking secret is about to be revealed, i hate that i feel like.... it's not even that implausible for these two, im sorry., just read and find out lmao, keith is hiding something, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcgane/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: Clearing his throat, Keith folds his arms and tucks himself into the side of the room. It’s his safe retreat. He’ll fit nicely there and nobody will question it or call upon him to speak which is good and yeah. This will be fine. Nobody is suspicious, not remotely.Shiro has lapped up all the shame and suspicion at the space mall like a pro. That’s good. Perfect. Keith can stay here, leaning against the wall in peace.It’ll be fine.His secret is safe.





	Razzle Dazzle Let's Bedazzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shorts and drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814264) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> this is where we find out what they bought in Claire's. i have no excuse, and only some mild regrets.

Not another word is uttered about the space mall trip. On the way back to castle, they’re met with Coran’s inquisitive moustache and raised eyebrow, and Allura’s curious clasping of hands which is joined by a pout because  _no still nothing sparkly._  That’s it. And it stays that way. Everybody pointedly insists with silent agreement to keep it that way.

Lance throws his hands up in a shrug that’s far from casual, resigning himself to the surreal horrors of what he’d seen.  _That guy is his hero - was. Was? Maybe was now._ How he can climb back up the pitiful pit he fell down is difficult to say. Hunk is muttering something under his breath, a hand pushing against his forehead as if that will somehow _push_  the things he’s witnessed far, far away. Please just-... _please_. 

Pidge is stroking her chin, as if contemplating some big equation of some sort. But as she mouths _‘Claire’s’_  it becomes apparent that’s just not true.

Keith catches the word and clenches a fist. It’s better than flinching at them, at least. Not that the memories of that trip were  _bad_  exactly. No… more like- well.  _Why did he bring up Claire’s why did he do that why_. The words had just spilled out. It had probably been the most he’d ever said in one go to all of them collectively.  _And he’d mentioned_   _Claire’s_ , potentially dropped himself right into the firing line of eternal judgement from his teammates - if they found out.  _If._

Anyway. There’s Shiro, walking into the room. Notably no longer in his date-sona or whatever it is Lance called it. Interesting term - makes a lot of sense. Keith honestly wonders just how much truth there could be to Lance’s words. Might be worth further exploration.

Keith purses his lips, glancing around the group. It’s with a layer of uncertainty that if caught will definitely be questioned. It’s doubtful anyone  _will_ catch it, though. So that’s something. Whilst attempting to school his expressions, Keith’s aware at times he is an open book with a font too big and bold that it’s a mystery how it all stays squeezed in there. 

Despite that, people just don’t bother ever reading. Or look close enough to realise. That’s way too philosophical for his liking right now. Metaphors aren’t welcome here,  _be gone._

Now more than ever he can feel it, against his shirt and pressing into his sides. Evidence. The worst kind. Irrefutable evidence of an unspeakable act. Nobody has to know. Nobody will ever know.

For reasons he cannot fathom the memory is prodding at his chest, crawling up his throat and being the terrible liar he is it’s a wonder he didn’t just _blab the whole thing earlier_. Clearing his throat, Keith folds his arms and tucks himself into the side of the room. It’s his safe retreat. He’ll fit nicely there and nobody will question it or call upon him to speak which is good and yeah. This will be fine. Nobody is suspicious, not remotely.

Shiro has lapped up all the shame and suspicion from the space mall like a pro. That’s good. Perfect. Keith can stay here, leaning against the wall in peace.

_It’ll be fine._

It isn’t fine. 

Ten minutes into a group discussion, Keith realises upon blinking open an eye that Lance is looking at him. In a way that is suspicious. The blue paladin is pretty observant, Keith admits. And whatever he’s spotted, the bemused quirk of his eyebrow has to mean it’s about to be vocalised.

“Keith,” Yep there it is. Pointing, Lance cocks his head and inches forwards. “You’re.... Kinda uh, glowing?”

What. He doesn’t sound very sure himself, which is hardly reassuring. Unfolding arms, Keith pushes off the wall. Now all attention is on him.  _Great._  Just great. He’s doing a great job at merging into part of the wall.

“What are you talking about?” he asks, a little petulantly because  _that’s kind of vague._

“You got this weird glow on you, man!” Lance rakes a hand through his hair, as if questioning himself and what he’s seeing. 

Keith doesn’t blame him. It’s probably been quite a day. The first time he saw Shiro’s date-sona, he stared into his cheeseburger for a full six minutes contemplating if it were possible for it to come to life and swallow him whole before Shiro leant forwards and  _giggled_  into his shoulder.  

“Is - hey guys, anyone else seeing this?”

“I see it too,” Pidge breathes, adjusting glasses and now they’re all getting closer.

“Is it - is it a Galra thing? Maybe it’s a Galra thing,” Hunk chips in, mulling it over. “Do you think it’s a Galra thing? Is Keith about to change colour or grow big fluffy ears? Keith! Are you okay? Keith, how are you feeling?”

Right now, Keith’s inclined to bolt to the door and make a hasty retreat - if it wouldn’t be so dramatic. No. This is fine. He can handle this inexplicable curiosity and attention. There’s nothing to fret about at this stage.

“I’m...fine,” he manages, barely. Something cracks in his voice and that has Shiro’s immediate focus. Now he’s also stepping closer to inspect the situation.  _Damn this._

“Are you sure?”

“The glowing stopped…” Lance observes as they come to stand in a semi-circle around him. Humming, he shifts his position. Two steps forwards. Four back, then - “No no no no! No!”

Keith thinks Lance only needs to say it once, but sure okay. It certainly does the trick in catching everyone’s attention  _which is good_  because for a second the spotlight is off.

“It’s back, just step back again and you’ll see! The glowing is back.”

The others follow Lance immediately, and Keith should be grateful for a bit more distance but he’s not. Whatever they’re talking about it  _can’t be_  there’s absolutely no way the universe could be so unkind and unforgiving and - Keith glances down and sees it, then. 

Well. It could be. It might be. 

A small reflective gleam on his t-shirt. Evidence. Of the worst kind. He’s been standing at an angle just perfect for the light to catch, for the evidence to be revealed.

Oh no.

Keith moves, and the glowing is gone again according to the live updates Pidge is now giving. That’s a relief. He just has to get to the door. It’s his only chance. Something like recognition flashes in Shiro’s eyes which is  _bad very bad._  Abort.

“I’m just gonna- I’m gonna go deck the training-” Hard blink.  _Keep it together, Keith_. “-train the deck. I mean - go to the _training deck_. I’m gonna -”

“-You said you’d never wear it…” Shiro breathes quietly, throwing him right under the proverbial bus without remorse. Well. Thanks a lot Shiro, for that. He doesn’t mean for the words to be so loud, which means nothing now because it’s too late. In the silence stretched out between all of them, and the way everyone is clocked onto figuring this out, they’re far too loud. Startled, Shiro looks up in realisation he’s been overheard.

“Yeah, well.” Keith averts his gaze, shuffling  _oh god he’s shuffling why is he admitting it why can’t he just lie about this one thing and save himself._  “That was when things were different.”

Bitterness creeps in, the heat of the desert raw and poking through each word. That was when his universe hadn’t splintered into shards that cut right through the horizon he’d actually considered building for himself because for once there had been more than just existing. There had been a glimpse at the future. All paths to it were abruptly reduced to rubble, direction spiralling on a compass tossed into the sand as his feet kicked up dust.

Shiro’s expression softens as Keith risks a glance up, another realisation flashing in his eyes and he’s so good at that. Shiro is so good at seeing it all, hearing it. Understanding. Lance breaks through the heavy atmosphere with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. Keith’s never been more grateful.

“Wear what?”

Or not. Keith takes it back. He’s not grateful at all. Lance looks the wrong kind of curious now, like he can practically hear the  _I’m about to get the dirt on you Mullet._

“No.” Keith holds up a hand far too placatingly which gives everything away. That merely spurs on Lance who grins and nyooms forwards in some kind of bizarre anime run. “No, Lance-”

“What are you hiding-”

“-Stay back! I’m not - I’m not kidding around here!” Lance is too close to figuring it out now. That’s a big problem. “Just -  _don’t you-_!”

Shiro brings a hand up to his mouth, stifling an endeared laugh. Well. That’s how they’re playing it then.  _Okay._  Jolting out of Lance’s reach, confirming everything, Keith yelps. Barely regathering composure, he points a finger accusingly. If he’s going down, he’s bringing Shiro with him. It’s petty, yes. But in the face of life and death, Keith will do whatever he has to.

For survival.

“Shiro - SHIRO HAS FIVE PAIRS OF CROCS AND HE EVEN WEARS THEM OUTSIDE IN PUBLIC.”

It’s enough to rip a scandalised gasp from Lance who pulls back. Distraction successful. Good. Very good.

“Keith…” Shiro looks offended but he has no right to be anymore.  _“How could you do this?_  You helped me pick them.”

It’s true. And really, the crocs are acceptable in Keith’s eyes. More than, even. Comfortable and entirely appropriate. In fact, with how his feet can feel at the end of some days in the castle, Keith laments the fact his own pair are back on earth. But god he should’ve left this thing digging into his sides back on earth too - of all the things to be _exposed for._

The distraction goes south because suddenly Lance is back and Keith can’t move fast enough because his own distraction might just have backfired on him.

“-dON’T DO THAT DON’T EVEN- I - I  _swear_ -” his attempts at escaping are pointless. Keith commits to standing still, disgusted by the magnitude of his failure. Sinking back against the wall, Keith sighs. Lance has successfully pried the evidence from him. It’s over. It’s all over.

“OH MY GOD IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?!!”

“Is this just fantasy,” Hunk adds mindlessly before scooting closer. “What is it? What did - did you find it? What’s going on?”

_“This!”_

Lance holds up the evidence and the whole room huddles closer. Disbelief flies around. Hunk’s eyes widen. He looks  _ashamed_ , troubled. Keith’s blown it, all his chances of remaining the loner in the corner or the elusive mysterious paladin nobody knows nothing about are blown. Gone. 

His entire reputation, not that there is much of one anyway yet alone an accurate one, has been sabotaged. Now nobody will even have the courtesy of calling him the cool knife guy on the team or something. Nope. Now he’s  _this._  

Forever.  

“ _No way._ Is that…” Pidge smirks, which is not a good thing. Yeah this is going to haunt him forever.

“No. It’s not,” Keith says automatically. If the ground could just disappear beneath his feet that’d be really great.

“Yes. It is.” Lance holds the offending item up in the air. It’s unmistakable. It’s awful this is awful.

Allura seems particularly interested, leaning forwards. Keith wants to disappear  _please._

“Keith,” she says. “I had no idea you had such a  _tasteful eye_  for sparkly things.”

“Pfft, yeah,” Hunk snorts a swell of stunned laughter leaving his lips. “This is- this is definitely sparkly. Definitely… sparkly... ” Laughter fades into a thoughtful hum. Then incredulity. Hunk presses a hand to his forehead again. “This is too much I need time out I can’t - I can’t process this I don’t know what to think everything I thought about Keith feels wrong now.”

Once again, Keith isn’t surprised. It’s been quite a day for the team. They’ve seen a lot. If he’s lucky they’ll all just wake up tomorrow with absolutely no recollection of  _any of this._

“You got your belt bedazzled?” Pidge asks without tact, a shit-eating grin on her face.

Fine. Now it’s been said out loud there’s no escape. The secret’s out. Congratulations for harbouring the worst secret ever, Keith. It would be futile to try and cover it up. No point hiding it anymore. Arms folded, Keith inhales sharply. There’s only one way he’s getting out of this realistically, and that’s to feign ignorance. Blame Shiro because he  _started it._

“So what if I did,” he begins irritably and with a challenge because he can hear Pidge snickering and whispering something like  _‘holy shit he bedazzles_ ’. “It’s not just me. Shiro has one too. When - when we went to Claire’s we bought matching accessories.”

Make it sound like  _he didn’t have any part to play in it_. Make it sound like Shiro is entirely responsible for it. Make it sound like he didn’t begrudgingly agree and also shove four packs of trashy colourful stickers across the counter when they came to pay for the hell of it. All in. Commit to a decision or don’t bother at all.  _Make it sound like if you were to look in his fanny pack they wouldn’t still be in there._

Lance isn’t laughing. And somehow that’s worse. Keith folds his arms, waiting for the imminent teasing or whatever. But it doesn’t come. Lance dangles the belt in his hand, swinging it like a pendulum he doesn’t quite know what to do with. The anticipation is vexing.

“Spit it out, already,” Keith hisses.

“You’re demoted,” Lance announces, holding the belt out towards Keith. He eyes Keith cautiously, as if he’s going to reveal more bizarre secrets. “We’re no longer rivals anymore, Keith.”  _They were never rivals_ but honestly Keith’s too baffled to comment. “Now you’re just my former rival-”

“Former  _bedazzled_  rival,” Pidge corrects. She tries to play it off all smart and as some kind of genuine intellectual’s addition but nope Keith sees right through it. She’s being a smartass on purpose.

“Quiznak. I can’t even say it,” Lance looks between Shiro and Keith in something close to disappointment. Yeah. Count him out of this chicanery. His hero and his rival, conspiring against him like this. Showing him up like this. It’s unspeakable. It’s betrayal. “ _You think you know people_ …geesh. ”

Pushing his hair back off his forehead, Lance puffs out the breath he’s been holding dramatically.

“Holy macaroni in chilli guacamole,”

“That’s disgusting,” Hunk comments idly.

The combination actually sounds passable - maybe even nice. Interesting enough to consider at least. But Keith has done enough damage to his image and he’s not about to intentionally throw himself under this proverbial bus Shiro threw him under first. No way.

“This whole trip feels like a trip. Man, I need to go get some space juice or something...”

Lance casts one more look to Keith before shaking his head and leaving the room. Hunk follows after him, something about ‘mac and guac’. Before leaving, Pidge’s eyes roam over the bedazzled belt Keith  _is still holding out in his hands and not hiding away._  Allura prods one of the gems curiously, about to ask a question Keith really does not want to answer. Ever.  _Ever._

“I liked them, reminds me of the old ballroom shoes I used to wear.”

It sounds a lot like Altea might have something close to formal bedazzling and honestly Keith doesn't want to hear anymore on the subject. Wrapping the belt back around his waist, horrible evidence hidden from sight, Keith feels unwanted heat rise in his cheeks.  _This is embarrassing._

Beyond embarrassing. 

Glancing at the door, Keith calculates how long it will take to reach it and dives for it. Shiro waves at a bemused Allura and Coran, before trailing after him.

“You sold me out with the crocs,” Shiro repeats as Keith briskly walks down the hallway.  _Oh my god._ Oh my god - he still sounds offended about it. Absently humming in response,  _that’s all Shiro deserves_  he’s not even getting monosyllabic responses right now. Just noises.

“Hey, Keith.” There’s something giddy in Shiro’s voice and usually Keith welcomes it because he wants Shiro to be happy  _let Shiro be happy please_. But not today. Today it’s the kind of giddiness he witnessed at the space mall. It’s the ‘date-sona’ kind of giddy. “I already knew you were wearing it.”

_What the fuck._

Turning to Keith with a cheerful smile, Shiro turns up his belt and yep there it is all the gems catching the light _holy shit._  Biting down his lip, Keith tries to squash the stupid smile off his own face. It’s ridiculous. How even now in this situation and Shiro is talking about making plans for more matching disasters he loves Shiro. He loves him so much. The love is oozing out of him, so much so his frustration simmers into something warm. Comforting and bubbly in a way that is not allowed right now.

“I was really glad to see it when I found the clothes you had saved for me on earth. I wonder if there’s somewhere we could-”

“-No."


End file.
